Madam Puddifoots
by vanete druse
Summary: ASP/SHM. Slash. "Scorpius found this rather ominous indeed."


Valentine's Day was nothing more than a date in February. At least, to Scorpius Malfoy, heir to the pure blood family that had garnered much unwanted attention in its past generations.

No, no matter how much Scorpius claimed his family to have changed for the better, February fourteenth was no more than another day to him. Albeit a Hogsmeade weekend, which was what he assumed the castle was in a buzz about, the prospect of getting out into the chilly winter air, away from the castle, even though the excitement was quite a bit more than usual. Especially for a freezing day in winter.

Still, Scorpius was not one to become overtly suspicious simply because his fellow peers were a bit stranger than usual. He dismissed it as school fever and went along with his daily routine until the day of the Hogsmeade trip. His boyfriend was still quite as groggy as he was, so the pair were fairly quiet as they dressed in heavy cloaks and scarves. It wasn't until Scorpius had bent to tie his shoelaces that the other boy shrieked, running to his calendar to check. "Albus, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Scorpius, why didn't you remind me?" Albus said, frowning a bit. Now the Malfoy was simply confused, raising a pale eyebrow.

"Remind you about what? I thought you knew about the Hogsmeade trip," Scorpius replied, but his boyfriend only shook his head, messy black locks spilling over his glasses. "Then what?"

"Today is Valentine's Day," Albus Severus said, slowly, as if believing the words would sink in and mean something with Scorpius. However, he was sorely mistaken when the Malfoy simply rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"So?" The blonde questioned and Albus stood up after tying his shoes (for he had forgotten to do so in his haste to check the date), wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek.

"So we do something in Hogsmeade," He replied simply, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. Scorpius was trying to imagine what they could do in Hogsmeade but nothing really came to mind as they made their way up to the Great Hall, falling in line behind a group of fellow Slytherins, all eager to eat their breakfast and head out to Hogsmeade with their dates. "I still can't believe we both forgot that it was _Valentine's Day_."

Scorpius rolled his eyes once more, but Albus was ahead of him slightly and didn't notice. "It's just a stupid holiday. I mean, I can understand the excitement over Christmas and Halloween. Free stuff! But Valentine's Day? Honestly," He seated himself and instantly reached for the steaming pile of french toast, delicately transferring a few pieces to his own plate. Albus raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"What made you so grouchy about today?"

"Nothing. I just think it's a stupid holiday."

"Right..."

"No, really! I don't buy into all the pink hearts and frilly love notes, is all."

But Albus knew him well enough not to question it. He reached for some bacon. "Even so, we are a couple and couples do things on Valentine's Day, therefore we are going to."

Groaning around a mouth full of toast, Scorpius turned to Albus to give him as incredulous a face as you can when you're still chewing your breakfast. "Al!"

However, Albus was set upon his ways and refused to be convinced out of it. Apparently he had some sort of idea what they were going to do, because he finished his breakfast and then headed out to the school grounds purposefully. Once the pair had been approved, he took off, grabbing Scorpius's gloved hand and pulling him through the hordes of various Hogwarts students of all shapes and sizes. "I take it you know where we're going?"

Albus looked back at him, grinning slyly over his silver and green striped scarf. "Oh yes. I know exactly where we're going, m'love."

Scorpius found this very ominous indeed. However, he had no time to dwell on this fact for Albus had begun to pull him down a side road that he hardly, if at all, traveled on. He opened his mouth to question his boyfriend's directions, when he was whisked into a small tea shop, and this was where he stopped, gray eyes wide, in complete and utter shock. "No. This can't be."

Albus giggled, clapping his gloved hands together. "My mum told me about this place when I was young and wanted to hear all about Hogwarts. She and her boyfriend at the time used to come here during Hogsmeade trips. I've always wanted to come here." He turned his bright green eyes upon the Malfoy, pouting slightly, taking one hand between both of his. "Please, Scorpius? Just this once, for Valentine's Day."

"And I never have to see this place again?" Scorpius asked, his nose wrinkled at all the pink confetti that was being blasted around, not to mention the frilly laced doilies that lay on top of the intricate flowery designed table cloths. Albus smiled at him, gently kissing his lips.

"Never." Albus pulled him over to a table in the back of the cramped tea shop, one of the only tables left still available. "This place is really crowded."

"More people to see us," Scorpius groaned, and Albus smirked, taking a hold of his hand and entwining their cotton covered fingers.

"It's not that bad, love. I'm sure your parents came here with their dates when they were at school."

"No, they didn't, because they're in their right minds. I must be the first generation Malfoy to step foot in this place."

Madam Puddifoot bustled over to their table, a plump, kind looking woman; however, her smiled faltered at the sight of the two boys at the table, obviously unaccustomed to seeing such a sight in her shop. "Oh, uh, hello boys. What will it be?"

"Two coffees would be nice. And could I get a crumpet?" Albus smiled shyly at her, and she seemed to loosen up, gently patting his cheek and nodding.

"Of course, sweetie. You look so much like your father, you know. He came in here once," She smiled vacantly, obviously off on a memory walk for a moment before noticing Scorpius uncomfortably sitting there. "Anything sweet for you, dear?" She took in his features, her mouth going in a little 'O' shape. "_Oho._ You must be a Malfoy." He nodded. "Yes, he looked exactly like you when he was in here; uncomfortable and awkward. I guess some things never change."

"I--I don't want anything, but thank you anyways," Scorpius choked out, gray eyes widening a bit at the thought of his dad sitting in the shop, although if Madam Puddifoot saw this she took no notice. She bustled off to get their order.

Albus turned to smirk at him. "I told you so," He taunted playfully in a sing-song voice as Scorpius scowled. "Aw, don't look so down love. Apparently your father hated this place just as much as you do."

"For good reason," He muttered, glaring down at the lacy fabrics.

"Cheer up. Please. For me?" Albus pouted.

"I'm here, isn't that enough?" Scorpius questioned, raising an eyebrow. Albus gave him a look, that would possibly have been followed with a witty comeback; however, their drinks, and Albus's crumpet, had been delivered. They sweetened their coffee with the sugar in the sugar bowl on their table and while Scorpius took a sip, the other boy bit into the warm bread.

"See, isn't it nice?" Albus smiled, as pink confetti rained upon their table. Scorpius looked at him as though he were quite insane. "Oh, dear. There's some in your hair." He leaned forward to brush the pink that had fallen onto the blonde, his fingers lingering on the pale cheek, cupping it with his newly escaped bare hand (since the shop was quite warm, he had removed his gloves), before leaning over their cups and the sugar bowl to gently kiss Scorpius's pink lips. As they kissed, the cherub above their table spewed yet even more confetti over them.

They pulled away and Albus was met with a slight smile on the other's face. "You know something, Al?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I kind of like it here."


End file.
